A Southern, Summer Romance
by sportsnightnut
Summary: The final weeks of summer are coming to a close, and Dill, Scout, and Jem have to make the most of it. And that just might mean professing your love in a way you never thought you would.
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! This definitely isn't a one-shot. :) It's going to have several chapters, although I'm not really sure how many as of yet. I've gotten a better feel for writing Mockingbird fic, as far as how to better depict the characters and everything. I'm quite pleased with how this first chapter turned out.

This is set the year after Jem broke his arm; in other words, the summer of the next year. I've decided to have Boo Radley come out occasionally and talk to them, because it seemed as if, at the end of the book, he'd be that kind of character. That'll help y'all understand when I mention saying goodbye to Boo and things of the like.

I'll hush now and just let you read the first chapter. :) 

By the way, I definitely don't take credit for any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing Harper Lee. :D

"Scout!" Dill ran through the yard, cleared the fence, and found me sitting on the back steps with Jem, enjoying the last few weeks of summer.

"Well God almighty, Dill, whatcha fussin' about?" Jem asked, leaning lazily against the banister behind him.

"Yeah, for cryin' out loud, what 'n Sam holy Hill you doin', tearin' 'cross the lawn like that? Dill Harris, I have never seen you clear that fence in my entire life!" I said indignantly, folding my arms across my chest. "Now what's goin' on?"

"I hafta go home first thing in the mornin'," he explained, once he caught his breath. "Aunt Rachel is going away to visit relatives someplace...or somethin'. I dunno, but anyway, I hafta go home first thing in the mornin', so I had ta come say goodbye."

My expression turned remorseful. "Oh, well, then...sorry," I said, apologizing for making such a fuss at his ruckus.

"Yeah, 'm sorry too," Jem echoed.

"I don't want you to go!" I cried, leaping up and throwing my arms around Dill. "Summer just started, an'..an'...you won't even get to say 'bye to Boo.."

His lips formed a frown on his face. "Yeah, I know. But there ain't anything I can do about it.."

I sighed, and Jem echoed my sigh. Dill followed immediately thereafter with a sigh of his own, and sat down on the steps. We were quiet for so long that Atticus came out and was surprised to see that we were still there. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking from Dill, to Jem, then to me.

"I'm goin' home first thing tomorrow mornin', Mr. Finch," Dill explained. "And none of us are feelin' real good 'bout it."

Atticus shook his head. "Is school starting early this year for you, Dill?"

"No, sir...Miss Rachel is going away to visit relatives," he answered. "So I'm going back home 'till summer's over."

Atticus put his hand in his watchpocket, absentmindedly checked the time, then leaned against the banister and looked down at the three of us. "Well, Dill, if Miss Rachel and your parents concede to this agreement, how about you stay here for the remainder of the summer vacation?"

I was used to Atticus's will and testament dictum by this time, but I think it almost took Dill by surprise; he wasn't really prepared for that kind of statement, it seemed. "Why, that'd be great, Mr. Finch!" he said eagerly.

And with that, Dill was running back through the yard, eager to ask Miss Rachel about his plan.


	2. Chapter Two

Here's chapter two! Thanks, KoalaBurr, for the fab review! I just loved the story you wrote. I hope you like this next chapter...man, this means I'll have to start on another one! winks This is so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy, and that goes for the rest of you as well!

Not long after, Jem and I went back into the house. Atticus had preceded us and was sitting in the living room, reading- what else- _The Mobile Register_. He looked up when we entered, smiled, and patted his lap. "Come here, Scout," he said, and I climbed into his lap. Jem sat down on the floor next to us, and Atticus entertained us for the remainder of the evening.

There was a knock on the door soon after we'd finished with the paper. Jem was flipping through a football magazine, and I was sleepily curled up in Atticus's arms. I had a feeling it was Dill, though, so I jumped out of his lap and headed over to the door. It was Dill, so I let him in.

"Hi guys," he said, grinning. "Mr. Finch, sir, Miss Rachel an' my parents said it was alright if I stayed here 'til I had to go back to school."

"Well, it will be a pleasure to have you, Dill," Atticus said, smiling warmly. "I'll come see Miss Rachel off in the morning before I leave for town, and we can make sure you have all your things."

Dill nodded. "Thanks much, Mr. Finch." His thanks was rewarded with a nod and a bright smile.

"I'm gonna walk Dill home, if that's okay, Atticus..." I said, turning around to him.

He smiled again at the two of us and nodded. "Go ahead, I'll be here when you return."

We walked outside into the muggy, southern summer air that was known to Maycomb in August. He took my hand as we headed across the backyard, and neither of us said much. Somehow, if either of us had said anything, it would have ruined the moment. As soon as we reached Dill's yard, though, he spoke up.

"I'm really glad I get ta stay for a few more weeks..."

"I am too, Dill," I answered, smiling. "It seems like there's so much yet we hafta do..."

"Whaddya mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well," I began, "We needa spend s'more time with Boo...act out a couple more plays...spend s'more time in the treehouse...just, you know, the normal end-of-summer things that we always do."

Dill smiled at me. "Yup, I guess there is a lot left ta do." We'd reached his porch by then, so he promptly leaned over and kissed me. "See you bright 'n early, Scout."

"See ya, Dill." I headed back across our yards and into the house. Jem was already in his room, but Atticus was still in the chair, waiting for me.

"Want me to tuck you in, honey?" he asked.

"I'd like that a lot," I said, smiling.

Atticus picked me up. "You know, you're getting pretty big."

"I don't like to think about that much," I said. "Aunty's gonna wanta make me be a lady."

Atticus laughed. "Let's not worry about that right now, baby. You just worry about bein' Scout, all right?"

I changed into my pajamas and sat down on the bed, and he slid me under the covers and pulled them up to my chin. "Sweet dreams," said Atticus, and kissed my forehead. I curled up under the covers, and he smiled at me and shut the door behind him. The last few weeks of summer were going to be good, I just knew it.

I woke up the next morning to sun streaming in the window, and I remembered that today was something special, but I wasn't particularly sure what that thing was. I laid there for a few minutes, stretching. Atticus knocked softly and entered.

"Good morning, honey," he said, smiling, when he saw I was awake. "Sleep all right?"

"Just fine, thanks, Atticus." I reached out my arms and he came over to me and picked me up, hugging me close for a moment then setting me down on the floor.

"Well, Cal's fixin' breakfast, so you might want to get ready so we can go get Dill from Miss Rachel's," he said, reminding me of why today was special.

"Oh, ok," I said, nodding and rubbing my eyes to rid them of the sleepiness.

Atticus kissed the top of my head. "See you in a few minutes, Scout." I smiled, looking forward to the day ahead.


	3. Chapter Three

I changed into my overalls, knowing that I'd probably be reprimanded by Aunt Alexandra. I knew that Atticus wouldn't mind, though, and his word prevailed over hers any day. I hurried Jem up and eagerly bounded down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Slow down, Jean Louise," Aunt Alexandra said, as I began to eat my breakfast quickly. "You're eating like you haven't had food for days."

"Oh, Alexandra, she's just excited," Atticus said, and looked at her. She shook her head, and he continued. "Dill is coming to stay, remember?"

"Oh yes.." she said, almost disapprovingly.

"Aunty, Dill's real nice!" I exclaimed, folding my arms defensively and wishing I could kick her with all my might under the table.

Aunt Alexandra sat in stern silence; the rest of us finished eating. Soon after, Atticus and I walked over to Miss Rachel's, and we helped Dill gather up his things. Atticus drove Miss Rachel to town, and Dill and I were left to find something to do.

"Why don't we..." he started to say, then stopped. "Um, I don't know what to do."

"We could...um.." I didn't know what to do, either. Eventually, Jem came out and we decided to reenact "Tarzan", as there wasn't a blessed thing to do on this humid summer day.

That evening, after Atticus had retired to his study to read the paper, Jem, Dill, and I headed upstairs to get ready for bed. I changed into my pajamas, and Dill came back into the room. We sat on the edge of the bed, and I swung my legs back and forth. "Dill, I've been thinkin'..."

"'Bout what, Scout?" he asked.

"About you and me," I responded. "D'you think we'll still be friends in ten years? Y'know, still havin' sleepovers and you still comin' to Maycomb to visit and stuff?"

"I think so," he said, smiling. "I dunno what I'd do if I didn't come to see ya every summer, Scout!" I smiled, and hoped that he was right. Dill really was what defined our summers in Maycomb.


End file.
